Always Special
by Subject87
Summary: Korra feels down after losing her bending ablities but Bolin always manages to make her feel special, because to him she's always special. One shot, written for a friend, Borra. Read and review, sorry if the summary is crap.


Korra looked down at her hands and sighed as she sat on the steps of the Air Temple. Looking up from her hands she gazed at Air Temple island and took in the scenery, the water that surrounded looked especially beautiful as the sun rose, hitting the water and making it almost sparkle. The young avatar hadn't slept well that night, or the last three nights, ever since she had faced off against Amon for the last time.

Standing up she tensed, ready for anything, and tried to earth bend but nothing happened. After that fire, then water, and then air.. Still nothing happened "Damn it!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily as she slumped back down on the stairs and snapped her fingers, still hoping for a spark. It was true, she realized, she has lost her bending. She wanted to scream, to hit something, to let out this boiling frustration that she couldn't help but feel.

Korra had sacrificed her bending to stop Amon, and she hadn't gotten a single thank you. No one seemed to appreciate what she had done, what she had sacrificed. Tenzin and his family didn't count in her mind, and she hadn't seen Mako since they'd won the tournament and he'd started dating Asami. Bolin had come around a few times but she had avoided seeing him, after all she was just a normal person now.. Why would anyone be interested in an Avatar that can't bend?

As she moped she closed her eyes and sighed, wondering if things could have gone differently if she hadn't been so hard headed and listened to Tenzin, be calm and collected about the fight, but she had charged in like she usually did and things had gone horribly.

She looked up as she heard footsteps and sighed "Bolin" she said softly, "What're you doing out here so early?" Bolin shrugged and sat next to her, his bright green eyes staring into her blue ones. She couldn't help but blush softly and look down as he spoke "I've been worried about you, you haven't shown up to practice, you've been avoidin- Oh come on Korra it was pretty obvious you were avoiding me" he said at the look of surprise she gave him.

Korra looked down, feeling guilty "I'm sorry" she said "I never meant to hurt you, or make it obvious I was avoiding you.. It's just, well.. I'm not worth it anymore, I know you've had a crush on me for awhile, but I'm not that Korra anymore" she told him, looking up at him he could see tears forming in her eyes "I can't bend anymore" she finally admitted, choking back a sob.

Bolin looked down, as if processing that information and finally spoke a simple "oh" before looking back at her, wrapping one of his arms around her he pulled her closer to him and smiled "that doesn't matter you goofball" he began, "You're still the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful woman I know, just because you can't bend anymore doesn't mean you're not the same person, you lost something important to you" he said and smiled "But you didn't lose yourself, which is more important than anything.. You're still the most special girl I know" he told her.

Korra blushed and looked down as she smiled "Thanks" she whispered softly and looked up "So um Bolin" she whispered shyly "Maybe later we could.. Go out and eat or something.. Like a date?" she asked. With a grin Bolin smiled, that goofy look on his face again "Of course!" he said. She kissed his cheek softly and stood up, wiping away the tears from her eyes "see ya then" she said, her confidence back "...And thanks" she finally said before running into the Air Temple to get ready for later.

Bolin stood up and grinned excitedly, eager for his date with Korra, and headed home to get ready.

**Note: ** Hope that was okay, I know it's a little short but I like how it turned out, I don't own Korra or anything else in this fic, just my idea, I wrote this for a friend so I hope she enjoys it, and I hope anyone else reading this likes it. Please read and review!


End file.
